Gossip
by Calico17
Summary: Post -Small Sacrifices 7-08. Basierend auf den Ereignissen der Hochzeit und der Andeutung, dass House und Chase sich gern auf dem Laufenden halten, und Chase lernt dabei eine unangenehme Lektion.


**Gossip**

Es war kindisch.

Es war niveaulos.

Es war unkollegial.

Und er genoss es.

Die letzten Minuten, bevor er in den Feierabend ging, wenn alle bereits weg waren und nur noch House in seinem Büro saß, waren die besten des Tages.

Die besten seines Arbeitstags, um genau zu sein.

Er sammelte Informationen wie ein Computerchip.

Sortierte sie und brachte sie in Reihenfolge, bevor er sich ihm gegenüber setzte und sie sich gegenseitig mit den neuesten Neuigkeiten informierten.

Es war müßiger Tratsch, nicht mehr, aber es amüsierte ihn, und House liebte es.

„Neues an der Taubfront?"

„Ich gebe ihnen noch vier Monate."

„Sehr optimistisch."

„Er weiß, dass niemand ihn so ertragen würde wie sie."

House schnalzte mit der Zunge und schüttelte gespielt betrübt den Kopf. „Eine so attraktive Frau. Ein bisschen zu alt für Sie, oder?"

Chase lachte und lehnte sich behaglich zurück.

Manchmal fühlte er sich beinahe wohl in House' Gegenwart. „Und Cuddy ist nicht zu jung für Sie? Offenbar hat sie bei ihrem Alter geflunkert."

„Diese verdammten Wände haben Ohren." Aber er lächelte. Beinahe. „Was haben Sie mit Foreman gemacht? Er war ernsthaft angepisst, nachdem Sie plötzlich verschwunden waren."

„Foreman ist ein Langweiler."

„Haben Sie ihn abblitzen lassen?"

Er lachte kopfschüttelnd. „Ich habe ihm Honig um den Bart geschmiert. Es scheint ihm nicht gut bekommen zu sein."

„Sie haben ihn sauber auflaufen lassen, nehme ich an."

„Er verdient es."

„Sie können ihn nicht ausstehen, oder?"

„Sie etwa?"

„Armer Foreman. Ein Saal voller Bräute, und er steht mit leeren Händen da. Sicher ist er unter seiner arroganten Schale nur fürchterlich unsicher", sagte House mit einem boshaften, amüsierten Schnauben.

Chase kicherte, als er an Foremans erst selbstgefälliges und dann fassungsloses Gesicht dachte, nachdem die beiden Mädchen mit ihm im Separee verschwunden waren.

Hatte er wirklich geglaubt, sie wären beste Freunde? Er musste sehr überzeugend gewesen sein. „Er glaubt alles, solange man ihm sagt, dass er ein toller Hecht ist."

„Sie sind ganz schön durchtrieben."

Er sonnte sich in dem Lob. So, wie er Foreman gestern im Regen hatte stehen lassen, das war durchaus raffiniert gewesen.

Er wünschte sich, House hätte es sehen können.

Manchmal machten Lügen großen Spaß.

„Haben Sie Sams Abgang gesehen?" fragte House. „Ganz großes Drama."

„Stimmt es, dass sie bei Wilson ausgezogen ist?"

„Ich würde es Ihnen sagen, wenn ich wüsste, dass Sie ein Geheimnis behalten können."

„Es hört sich nicht nach einem Geheimnis an."

„Schreckliche Dinge kommen ans Licht auf Hochzeiten", stellte House in sarkastischem Tonfall fest.

„Verdammte Hochzeiten. Klatschbörsen, eigentlich", gab Chase in scherzendem Ton zurück.

„Die Braut war heiß."

„Nicht nur die." Er ertappte sich bei einem dümmlichen Grinsen, während er an den letzten Abend dachte.

Definitiv die beste Nacht seines Lebens.

Was für eine Erfahrung.

Er würde sie bei Gelegenheit wiederholen müssen.

Lieber Himmel. Die zwei waren abgegangen wie Feuerwerk.

Besonders die große Brünette. Schade, dass er sie nicht nach ihrer Telefonnummer gefragt hatte.

House räusperte sich, und er schlug rasch die Augen auf. Er hatte sie tatsächlich geschlossen bei der Erinnerung daran.

„Apropos Klatsch. Ich glaube, Sie hatten die Gelegenheit, mit Miss Taylor Bekanntschaft zu machen. Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, haben Sie mit ihr getanzt."

„Ich habe mit vielen Mädchen getanzt", erwiderte er. „Warum?"

Er hob nonchalant die Schultern. „Oh, man sollte nicht zu viel auf Gerüchte geben."

Chase versuchte, sich zu erinnern, ob eine der drei ihm ihren Namen genannt hatte.

Sicherlich hatten sie sich vorgestellt, doch er war zu beschwipst gewesen, um sie im Kopf zu behalten.

Es waren viele junge Frauen auf dem Fest gewesen.

Zu viele.

Man wusste kaum, wo man hinsehen sollte vor lauter gepuderten Dekolletees und sonnengebräunten runden Schultern.

„Sie erinnern sich nicht an sie, oder? Seltsam. Ein hübsches Ding. Man sieht ihr nichts an. Tragisch, das Ganze."

Chase setzte sich gerade hin, ein wenig alarmiert jetzt. „Wovon reden Sie?"

„Oh, nichts weiter als Geschwätz, vermutlich."

Mit wie vielen Mädchen hatte er getanzt? Ein Dutzend, bestimmt. „Sie meinen nicht Taylor von der Pädiatrischen, oder?"

„Eben der. Sie ist seine einzige Tochter. Muss ein schwerer Schlag für ihn sein."

„Warum? Was ist mit ihr?"

„Es wäre nicht fein von mir, Ihnen davon zu erzählen. Wenn er es herausbekommt, verklagt er mich wegen übler Nachrede."

Die Brünette.

Hatte sie nicht etwas davon gesagt, dass ihr Vater zu einem Notfall in der Kinderstation verschwunden war?

Er war sich nicht mehr sicher.

Und merkwürdig, weshalb House plötzlich Wert auf Diskretion legte.

Seine Neugier war geweckt. „Ich verrate es niemandem."

House sah ihn von der Seite her an und drehte den Stock zwischen seinen Fingern. Es machte ihn plötzlich nervös.

„Sie sind absolut nicht vertrauenswürdig. Wenn ich es Ihnen sage, müssen Sie versprechen, zu schweigen bis ins Grab."

„Whoa." Er war beeindruckt. „Was ist mit ihr? Ist sie transsexuell?"

Falls ja, war er ihr garantiert nicht näher gekommen als einem Tanz.

„Das Mädel hat es faustdick hinter den Ohren. Oder hatte, besser gesagt. Beeindruckend, wie sie sich hält, wenn man bedenkt, was sie vor sich hat. Erste Spuren von Verfall hat sie jedenfalls gekonnt mit Schminke kaschiert. Alle Achtung."

Er spürte, wie ihn ein ungutes Gefühl befiel.

_Vor sich hatte?_

Was zum Henker sollte das bedeuten?

„Soll ich raten, oder erzählen Sie mir die ganze Geschichte?"

Verschwörerisch lehnte er sich nach vorne, um die Stimme zu einem unheilvollen Flüstern zu senken. „Wussten Sie es wirklich nicht? Ich dachte, es wäre der Grund, weshalb Sie ihr gestern Abend so hingebungsvoll Ihre Zeit gewidmet haben."

„Ist sie krank?" fragte er und konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Stimme mit einem Mal kläglich klang.

„Nicht ganz unverschuldet, würde ich sagen. Die ehrenwerte Miss Taylor hat eine passable Drogenkarriere hinter sich. Klinischer Entzug mit sechzehn. Alkoholeskapaden. Was noch das geringere Übel gewesen sein müsste."

„Was könnte schlimmer sein?" fragte er. „Was ist mit ihr?"

„Ich weiß wirklich nicht, ob ich es Ihnen sagen soll. Sie sind so ein Plappermaul geworden. Sind Sie sicher, dass sie es Ihnen nicht selbst gesagt hat? Schließlich haben Sie ziemlich herzlichen Kontakt mit ihr gehabt. Als ob Sie beide alte Freunde wären. Gott, es wird ihr gut getan haben, mit jemandem zu sprechen, der so viel Mitgefühl hat wie Sie."

Das war pure Ironie, und er wusste es.

Am liebsten wäre er jetzt gegangen.

House' Blick hielt ihn an seinen Stuhl gefesselt.

„Sie wissen es wirklich nicht. Die ehrenwerte Miss Taylor hat sich während ihrer unrühmlichen und wilden Jugendjahre mit HIV infiziert. Armes Ding. Sie hält sich gut. Wenn sie Glück hat, wird eine Kur gefunden, bevor die Symptome ausbrechen. Bevor sie buchstäblich zerfällt und nicht mehr in ihr goldenes Minikleid passt. Sah übrigens umwerfend aus, finden Sie nicht?"

Eine seltsam dumpfe Leere machte sich in seinem Kopf breit.

Ein mit Spitzen besetztes Minikleid, goldschimmernd auf der Chaiselounge.

Goldene Stilettos, achtlos abgestreift und auf dem dicken weichen Teppich der Suite verteilt.

Er spürte, wie sein Magen sich zusammenzog. „Hat sie… langes braunes Haar?"

„Bemerkenswert, nicht wahr? Obwohl ich mir vorstellen könnte, sie trägt eine Perücke. Immerhin lebt sie seit Jahren mit dem Virus. Haarausfall ist da nicht ungewöhnlich."

Seine Finger hielten die Lehnen des Stuhls umklammert. Bewusst löste er sie und versuchte, ruhig zu bleiben.

Hatte er…? Er konnte sich nicht erinnern. Jesus, er machte es nie ohne. Aber so betrunken, wie er gewesen war…

„Jetzt sind Sie fassungslos", stellte House bedauernd fest. „Ich hätte es Ihnen nicht sagen sollen. Es ist immer verstörend, wenn so junge, lebenslustige Menschen eine traurige Geschichte verbergen. Sie mochten Sie gern, nicht wahr? Sie sind ja den ganzen Abend praktisch nicht von ihrer Seite gewichen."

Ihm war übel.

Hatte er oder hatte er nicht?

Und wie sicher war es überhaupt, bei allem, was sie miteinander…

Er fühlte sich, als ob er auf der Stelle ohnmächtig werden würde.

Schweiß brach ihm aus allen Poren, und sein Mund war trocken.

„Es nimmt Sie ganz schön mit", bemerkte House. „Keine Sorge. Ich glaube nicht, dass Sie sie je wieder sehen. Es sei denn, wir haben in den nächsten Monaten noch eine Heirat unter unseren großen Tieren. Falls sie überhaupt so lange durchhält."

Er hielt es nicht länger aus.

Als er aufstand, kippte der Stuhl hinter ihm und schlug mit einem Krachen zu Boden.

Er murmelte eine unverständliche Entschuldigung, unfähig, House anzublicken.

Er musste an die frische Luft. Gleich. Panikartig griff er nach seiner Jacke und floh aus dem Raum.

Als er zur Tür hinaus war, hörte er ihn selbstgefällig lachen.

Ergeben, wütend und erleichtert zugleich lehnte er sich gegen die kühle Glaswand.

Verdammter, verdammter Bastard.

**Fin**


End file.
